


Принято к сведению

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, bite gone wrong, wendigo!Mason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Мейсон всё же попросил укус у Скотта. Кажется, что-то пошло не так.





	Принято к сведению

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Taken into consideration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192718) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Мейсон спрашивал. Почему стоит оставаться человеком? Что происходит с теми, у кого укус не приживается? Что бывает с теми, в ком укус пробуждает нечто другое?

Изучил все детали, архивы, вариации. Запомнил каждый ответ, будь то рассуждения Лидии с точки зрения биологии, генетики и еще пары наук, которые даже ему оказались незнакомы, или пространственные объяснения Стайлза, основанные на тысячах просмотренных сайтах и книгах.

– Итак, – сказал Стайлз, когда они в очередной раз собрались, – если ты не успел никого съесть, то, вроде как, проблем быть не должно. – В его голосе еще оставалась неуверенность, но Лидия только кивнула, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы решиться.

***

Они решили остаться у Мейсона. Родителей того всё равно не было дома, и теперь Кори сидел за кухонным столом, откинувшись на стуле и покачивая ногами. Он с довольной улыбкой внимательно наблюдал за Мейсоном, готовящим им ночной перекус: обыкновенные сэндвичи.

– ...и потом он просто взял и укусил... – продолжал вещать тот, не отвлекаясь. 

Да, эта ночь определённо обещала что-то хорошее.

***

Поцелуй не был неловким, как первые. Мягкий, не заискивающий, не обещающий ничего большего. Идеально для такого вечера, когда они никуда не спешили и могли просто _побыть_.

Кори опустился на кровать и потянул Мейсона за собой. Они целовались долго, со вкусом, и оторвались друг от друга лишь на пару секунд. Кори приоткрыл чуть затуманенные глаза, мягко улыбаясь нависающему над ним Мейсону, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, снова наклоняясь к нему.

В этот раз Мейсон целовал чуть настойчивее, проводя ладонью по бедру вверх, забираясь под футболку. Кори закинул ему руки на шею, прижимая ближе и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения неправильности. Что-то не складывалось, что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, в чём дело.

Когда этого стало слишком, Кори резко распахнул глаза и попытался оттолкнуть Мейсона, но оказалось слишком поздно. На него смотрели серые глаза без зрачков. Два ряда острых зубов захлопнулись, пронзая язык Кори. Он закричал.

Мейсон резко отшатнулся, вырывая кусок мышцы. Он всё ещё с силой прижимал Кори к кровати, а тот безуспешно пытался то ли закрыть рот, то ли перехватить язык. Сделать хоть _что-то_.

Боль пронзила грудь, словно вместо вдруг ставшей слишком холодной ладони на его груди оказалась пасть, полная вгрызающихся в плоть зубов. 

Кори резко дёрнулся, скидывая Мейсона с кровати и падая сам. Он выбежал из комнаты, чувствуя, что не успевает регенерировать достаточно быстро. Так можно было и умереть от потери крови. Но продолжал двигаться по коридору, понимая, что хоть его и тело ослабло, но монстр (он отказывался называть это существо с острыми зубами, кровью на нём и пустыми серыми глазами Мейсоном) уже пришёл в себя и, скорее всего, кинулся за ним.

Из-за бьющей из разорванного, почти что вырванного языка, крови Кори захлёбывался, даже просто пытаясь дышать. Футболка, да и штаны тоже, уже пропитались насквозь тёплой жидкостью, выливающейся изо рта и текущей при каждом ударе сердца из груди.

Он надеялся спрятаться в ванной, стать невидимым, чтобы это существо не нашло его. Надеялся, что сможет прожить достаточно долго, чтобы ему помогли.

Его сбило с ног с огромной силой. Острые зубы вошли в плечо. Пока они падали, Кори мог думать только о том, что из него вырвали целый кусок мяса. Он не ощущал этого, не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли от укуса, просто знал. И отстранённо подумал, что его никто не спасёт.

***

Чавк. Чавк. Чавк. Хрум.

Глотать, почти не жуя.

Словно дикое, голодное животное.

Он голоден. Он очень голоден.

Плоть рвётся с трудом.

Гадкие, жесткие тряпки мешают.

Острые зубы помогают делать своё дело, разрывая их в клочья вместе с плотью.

Кровь расползается по тёмному паркету уродливой лужей, остаётся на стенах тяжёлыми каплями. 

Что-то, что ещё осталось от разума, говорит о том, что нужно будет убраться перед возвращением родителей.

Это _что-то_ может подождать.

Кости хрустят громче, чем того хотелось бы.

Когти врываются недостаточно глубоко, чтобы можно было спокойно есть с рук.

Другой рот помогает, придерживает.

Потому что голод невыносим.

Потому что голод заставляет чувствовать сердцебиения в соседних домах.

Он просит оставить свою добычу и бежать за следующей.

Этот парень слишком тощий.

Его не хватит, чтобы утолить голод, слишком мало даже, чтобы просто притупить его.

Притупить достаточно, чтобы разум смог всё осознать.

Но всё же его тёплая плоть приятно наполняет бездонный желудок.

Тряпки больше не мешают.

Тело податливо рвётся.

Кости легко прокусываются.

Греет и кормит.

Чавк. Чавк.

_Стук._


End file.
